


【all蟒】权臣全文大纲

by Gina_zhang



Category: all蟒 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_zhang/pseuds/Gina_zhang





	【all蟒】权臣全文大纲

许昕是将军府收养的养子  
张继科家里是权臣，大将军府  
将军府的白衣小将和他的收养来的弟弟  
许家以前也是权臣  
被皇帝授意张家动手脚做掉了  
然后张家明面上还假惺惺收养了许昕  
张继科和许昕他们都不知道内情

皇帝姓樊  
太子太傅姓吴  
马丞相家儿子马龙和獒蟒俩人本来就是朋友，而且当年，张将军怕獒蟒一起不好好学习  
把张继科和许昕分别送到两个师傅门下  
所以许昕和马龙是师兄弟，后来许昕又师从老吴

张继科把许昕当亲弟弟一样疼  
男孩子么，又是从军世家，亲亲摸摸抱抱，互相帮忙都是有的  
军队里也有搅基的，张继科舍不得真的吃了许昕，怕许昕觉得自己被张继科看轻了

张继科疼爱许昕，舍不得他吃苦，本来不想他从军，许昕看他能去打打杀杀，自己只能练武场花拳绣腿  
就要求去前线  
结果没多久受伤了被送回来  
养伤期间马龙就可以嘘寒问暖了  
太子东东也纡尊降贵来探望许昕，还要找借口  
说没有你烦老吴，老吴都只盯着我一个人的毛病了  
都怪你，好端端的上战场  
战场是你去的吗  
继科大哥能去，我能去，马龙也能去，你、你不许去

许昕说，大丈夫谁不想建功立业，将来臣还要为太子的江山保太平呢  
东东就忽然有些不好意思了说，难得你平日嬉皮笑脸，对我也有这份心  
你这份心意，我必定不会辜负  
【但将来还是因为 现实就是这样残酷…… 的原因辜负过  
只不过，在说这句话的时候，东皇是真心的

后来呢，皇帝又炮制，联合马丞相把张家搞掉了  
张继科和许昕抱在一起哭着发誓，要为父母报仇

獒蟒被流放的路上，马龙偷偷来找他们  
马龙为许昕求到了特赦令，因为许昕是收养的  
许昕当着马龙的面把特赦令撕了，说养父母于他恩同生身父母  
马龙就面色白的像纸，说我本来不想告诉你，怕你太过伤心  
就讲了许家当年是被张家搞掉的  
许昕就大受刺激，暂时没办法面对张继科了，也就顺便被马龙带走了

马龙带回去许昕，马丞相很生气，马龙只好说许昕可以有用处  
许昕交游广阔，而且无根之萍，必要时可以推出去做替罪羊  
马丞相觉得有道理，就把许昕扔去接着陪同老吴和太子东东搞关系  
然后马丞相有不臣之心，许昕表态愿意帮助马龙夺取天下

许昕帮马龙家做事情，中间也有矛盾挣扎  
但是马龙跟他说了，虽然当年是张家搞你家，但也是皇命，是皇帝的意思  
张家倒也是皇帝的意思，皇帝老迈昏庸，下一个倒霉的可能就是我们马家了  
这些年你也看到了，权臣倒台，朝局不稳  
大小官员人人自危  
再这样下去，民不聊生老百姓要揭竿起义了  
总之说动了许昕，帮助他  
丞相不仅把老皇帝搞死，而且因为东东是有能力有名望的太子，所以故意另立皇子，就是大头  
好作为台前傀儡，然后逼着傀儡，到泰山请示天意，主动禅让帝位给丞相  
丞相为了功夫做足，先是婉拒了两次，然后没等到婉拒第三次就挂了  
马龙美滋滋当了便宜皇帝  
【参考草皮称帝】

马龙上台后清除异己，因为皇位来的不正，所以猜忌心重，重典重刑  
只有许昕有时候敢求情，求马龙对往日同僚从轻发落

有时候许昕太过的不识抬举  
马龙就故意搁置，许昕下了朝还要争，马龙就把许昕带到暖阁里  
让许昕反省自己，记得什么是君臣之道  
许昕就泄了气地说，君要臣死臣不得不死  
马龙说，朕不要你死，朕要赏你快活

其实许昕生理上不是不快活，只是脸皮薄怕纸包不住火，怕人说他没本事，靠着圣上恩宠才有现在的一切  
但他没办法看着曾经的朋友、老师、长辈一个个地被马龙轻轻松松寻个罪名收拾了  
所以时常要在床上和马龙谈条件  
马龙说，我有时候都不知道，在你心里是不是阿猫阿狗都比我这个皇帝的脸面重要  
许昕就说，可是师兄，人命是比皇帝的脸面贵重，人心比皇帝的命还贵重  
马龙不爱听了，就在床上艹得粗暴一些  
许昕就只顾着呻吟没有空暇说他不爱听的话了

东东这边仓皇逃出京城 偏爱一隅，随时有反攻倒算的准备

张继科这边，也为东东反杀出力的

最初马龙和许昕说的是，日翻老皇帝，扶东东上台  
所以许昕对东东说的话也是真心的  
但是等老皇帝被逼退位升天，却立傀儡不立东东  
马龙给出了理由，说因为东东肯定不能理解咱们的苦心，会把咱们当乱臣贼子，活着才能匡扶明主，不是吗？  
马龙说，东东称帝，清算了咱们这么一大批人，必然引发动乱，塞外、边疆、那些蛮夷都会来趁我们之危  
总之许昕一步步退让

当然其实马龙也就费点嘴皮子功夫劝他而已，想让他能从心理上好接受点，他们俩都清楚马龙父子的野心  
但马龙愿意为他找这些借口倒是真的费了不少苦心的，许昕想不领情都不行

还想到一个场景  
许昕曾经陪太子东东出行，东东被算计喝了不干净的东西，提前分化了  
许昕已经被马龙标记了，但又不敢随便找其他人来跟东哥结合，怕留种  
东哥抓着许昕说，不要别人，我要你  
许昕被马龙标记过，所以被东东咬和草是很疼的  
但是东东没有刻意控制自己，没有停，几乎是强奸了许昕  
本来许昕体质很适合被人疼爱，但是东东太急切又生理性嫉妒他被马龙标记  
就任性地把许昕草得很惨

说说许昕的标记  
张继科当年，是第一个临时标记许昕的  
许昕分化的时候，张继科给他临时标记的  
很温柔，开始想用手和嘴巴帮许昕，但许昕刚刚分化，不被草就特别难受，张继科就再三让许昕确认，要不要被科哥这样，许昕烧得快糊涂了，只管往张继科身上蹭，张继科就吻着许昕艹得许昕很舒服  
张继科让人替许昕给师父请假，马龙课都不上就来了，立刻发现许昕分化了，还被张继科临时标记了

马龙一直很小心，只亲亲摸摸抱抱，没有做过过界的事情，直到追上被流放的獒蟒  
当时许昕得知养父母居然是杀害全家的帮凶，是他们造成自己孤儿，浑浑噩噩的  
被马龙带回家，还提前发情了【其实马龙算好了的，给他房里放了催情的东西  
马龙脱光了两个人的衣服压上去说，我来得比他早，你本来就是许给我的  
马龙说父母之命，今天才算有所交代

其实十几年前龙蟒第一次见面那个婚约，只是两家大人看孩子玩的投机，说来玩笑的  
所有人都没当真  
包括许昕  
除了马龙  
只有马龙记着

张继科不介意别人觊觎许昕  
张继科和许昕性子有共通之处，都觉得有魅力招人喜欢很正常，况且喜欢有什么用，有他在还能让许昕吃亏吗  
总要挑个最好的，没有就养在府里一辈子  
又不是养不起

张继科的心思是这样，既然自己这个乾元可以和很多坤泽玩  
那他也很支持许昕可以和很多乾元玩  
不要吃亏就好  
逗逗乐子之类的开心就行  
有各路随身保镖  
还有他在  
张继科是觉得许昕还不大，还可以玩，怕许昕将来碰到更喜欢的人，一生挚爱那种  
所以一直没有标记许昕  
如果许昕哪天要求，张继科肯定会立刻标记他  
但许昕也一直没玩够，所以没有提过  
许昕也很享受吊着一堆人

马龙了解许昕本性  
所以才没有丝毫犹豫直接把他标记了  
让他成为自己的  
从此许昕再去勾搭别人，一旦别人动情释放气味，许昕就会痛苦难忍，让许昕长教训  
马龙自己也会看好许昕的

后来马龙当了皇帝还各种清算朝臣也折腾许昕，许昕故意刺激马龙说：  
早知如此，不如当初一早被张继科标记  
我为什么会更喜欢你

马龙当时没说什么，艹完就拿东西给他堵上了  
许昕真的怕了，他不想像其他坤泽一样  
不想正视坤泽用来生孩子的

马龙摸着许昕肚子说，你应该庆幸没有让任何人在我之前标记你  
有一种方法可以洗掉标记，但我觉得你还是不要听比较好  
毕竟不利于胎教  
我以前太纵容你了  
从今天起，你不用上朝了，做好一个坤泽该做的  
就是许大人忠君爱国了  
许大人愣着干什么，还不谢主隆恩？

许昕到底做了马龙的权臣。


End file.
